fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Vickyous! - Torture Zone
Plot A classic plot, involving the same Timmy and Vicky, but without Timmy's source of power. See as our favorite protagonist gets terrorized, by our favorite antagonist, in a rather twisty plot! Fairly Vickyous - Torture Zone (Today was a Saturday. It was morning and we will now zoom into Timmy's bed as the alarm rang up! He woke up, while he turned his head to the fishbowl, after he had a peaceful sleep. Unusual) *Timmy: Good morning Cosmo and Wa- (He noticed a red haired mini octopus. Timmy immediately knew that this octopus had to be Vicky, and indeed, she is. He snuck out of the room in terror, and suddenly the octopus opened her eyes. She smirked with her evil look. Meanwhile, Timmy was in the kitchen, drinking water. He turned around only to see the fishbowl again. He looked to his right only to find it again. He looked left, up, down, and even in the refrigerator, and yet he saw the fishbowl again. Suddenly...) *Timmy: I wish you were away! (The octopus disappeared. Timmy sighed in relaxation. Suddenly a towering shadow appeared above him, which made him turn around, only to see that it was Vicky) *Vicky: Hi twerp! (Timmy screamed. She poofed up a boiler with burning acid, and poofed two chains in the ceiling. She poofed Timmy who just tried to run away from her, but he had failed, and she locked his legs to the chains, and then forced the chains tightly. Then she did her usual laugh) *Timmy: My legs! It HURTS! *Vicky: You don't want to fall to the acid, don't ya? Hahahahaha! Come on, Timmy... Make a wish. *Timmy: No! I don't trust you as my fairy godparent! *Vicky: Well, how about showing your parents THIS photo? (Vicky held a photo, as we saw the same boiler and chains, but Vicky was tied to the chains instead, and Timmy was seen laughing in the photo) *Timmy: That's impossible! I can't even touch you! *Vicky: You CAN! Cowardly twerp! Make a wish, NOW! *Timmy: *mumbles* I'll regret this. *normal* I wish I had ice cream. (Vicky granted the wish. Ironically, Timmy got a toothpaste-alike tube, with "Ice Cream - For hot days, put this icy cream!") *Timmy: That's NOT what I wanted! I wanted ICE CREAM, the one you put on a cone, and the one you eat! *Vicky: Grrr... (An actual ice cream this time was poofed up) *Timmy: Thanks! (Timmy ate it. Suddenly he had spitted it out, and he spitted out fire as well) *Timmy: A spicy ice cream? Impossible! I want a not-spicy ice cream! *Vicky: I thought you'd like spicy, twerp. (Another ice cream that time) *Timmy: Are you SURE this is not spicy? *Vicky: Yes. *Timmy: Are you SURE that you're not lying? *Vicky: Yes... *Timmy: Are you sure?? *Vicky: I said YES!! (Timmy proceeded to eat the ice cream. Once it touched his lips, he dropped it to the acid) *Timmy: AHHH!! It’s too hot!! A hot ice cream?? How is this even possible!! *Vicky: Hahahahaha!! *Timmy: I wish you were... NICE! *Vicky: Nah ah ah ah! You're not going to use my magic against me, twerp Timmy! In fact, I'm going to send you to school... ON A SATURDAY! *Timmy: Noooooooo! (Poof! The bus suddenly showed up) *Vicky: Now go to your school. NOW!! *Timmy: But I don't have to, because I can- (Vicky did something. She forced him into the bus using magic. She also noticed Trixie in the bus) *Vicky: Wait a second... He loves this Trixie girl. What happens if I become... HER! Hahahahahahaha! Let's see how to do that without him suspecting beforehand... Hmm... I figured it out! (She sent the actual Trixie as well as Veronica back home in bed.) *Trixie: School on a Saturday? Worst dream ever! (Cut to Veronica's bed) *Veronica: Did I go to school on Saturday? Oh my gosh, Trixie is a curse! (Cut to Vicky. She had been transforming herself to Trixie. In front our eyes, her usual attire changed to Trixie's, and her pink lips turned into a pink lipstick, her eye color turned into lenses, and her hair turned into a hairbrush. She disguised herself as Trixie, with nothing that could raise suspicious attention from Timmy. She placed the stuff into a pink bag, and poofed herself to Trixie's usual seat. She then did another thing with her wand) *Timmy: Going to school, on a Saturday? I hate you, Vicky. I now regret hiring her and the ice cream! (Timmy saw Trixie) *Timmy: Oh, its Trixie Tang! *Trixie: Hi Timmy. Wanna get kicked again after I admire your gifts? *Timmy: Whatever you want, Trixie! *Trixie: I want comic books again! *Timmy: I thought you said you wouldn't speak about your tomboy side! *Trixie: Well nobody hears us now. Oh, I bought those stuff yesterday, in the bag below me. Could you hand me the lipstick? *Timmy: I didn't see you doing that before, but whatever you want! (Timmy reached the bag and after some fiddling inside it with his hands, he got the lipstick. Trixie, used the lipstick. Timmy grows a tiny flame of suspicion) *Trixie: Could you please hand me the lenses? *Timmy: You weren't buying that much makeup before, but sure! (Timmy fiddled around again to find the lenses. Trixie placed the lenses. She had uncovered her true face minus the hair, the last step in the trick) *Timmy: Why pink, Trixie? *Trixie: Because its my favorite color, twe- I mean Timmy. Oh, these lenses hurt my tiny eyes, but never mind. Finally, hand me the hairbrush. (Timmy handed Trixie the hairbrush with shaking hands, in ultimate fear. Trixie pulled her hair back 5 times softly, which made Timmy less uneasy, until the 6th pull back which was strong it knocked the fake hair back, finally uncovering her disguise, and then creeping out Timmy with her laughing) *Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! Hi twerp! *Timmy: AHHH! Chester! AJ! Help me!! *Vicky: Nobody will help you! They can't even touch, see or hear you! They don't feel you! *Timmy: Oh you fiend! Burning ice creams, school on a Saturday, and no help?! *Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! Enjoy as your day becomes worse! Hahahahaha! (She disappeared. Timmy pondered into what she just said. Cut to class) *Timmy: Oh rats! (Mr. Crocker appeared) *Crocker: Hello class! Today we'll be giving out a pop quiz, for a Saturday! I said "for a Saturday"! It must be the work of... FAIRY GODPARENTS! (Timmy realized he could use him against Vicky, until he fell off the window, which resulted in Crocker's arms getting broke) *Timmy: Why did Crocker do that? It can't be, I must stop predicting why! (Nothing happened for a few moments. The bell rang instead, and he headed to the Crocker Cave, but he got blocked by Francis) *Francis: Hi Turner, wanna get a beating? *Timmy: I have no time for this, I have to- (Timmy had been grabbed, and he was punched by Francis. They went to the classroom, which was empty) *Francis: A beating in the empty class feels better and less suspicious.. *Timmy: When did you start caring for that suspicious "suspicious" part? *Francis: Cause I have good news for you before I beat you up, and bad news! *Timmy: What's the good news? *Francis: Is that you will have a bad day. *Timmy: And the bad news? (He spun at a very fast rate... Explosions and smokes showed up. Francis happened to be another disguise by Vicky... After she had revealed herself...) *Vicky: I am VICKY! And you will get beaten up either way!! Hahahahahahaha! *Timmy: Curse you! I felt YOU! *Vicky: Haha, I wouldn't say that, twerp. I'd ask instead for- *Timmy: Where's Francis? (Cut to Francis, who had been mumbling while sleeping) *Francis: School on a Saturday... no... gonna beat up... Timmy for this... (Cut back to Vicky and Timmy) *Vicky: See? Everybody now has been sent back in bed except for you... We're alone in school, twerp... Which MEANS... (Timmy ran away in terror) *Timmy: I have to hide somewhere, this is way too much! *Vicky: *echo* You can run, but you can't hide, little runt! *Timmy: Well I can! (He entered the Crocker Cave and then managed to get a butterfly net) *Timmy: Come and get me I say... I dare you get me without magic or torture tools! (Vicky ran into him, while Timmy was swinging the net but he had missed) *Vicky: *sarcasm* Oh silly twerp! "Maybe I can manage to attack Vicky with a net!" *normal* Hahahahahahaha! You're SO stupid! *Timmy: I am stupid, just stop and continue! (Vicky charged at him even harder, while Timmy managed to grab her head in the butterfly net) *Timmy: Haha! My pain will be over with this butterfly n- (Vicky poofed the net to oblivion. Apparently the net didn't cover her whole body and the wand for it's magic-cancelling effect to happen) *Timmy: Uh oh... Look, we can solve this problem if we played a simple game of Checkers! *Vicky: *sarcasm* Or dungeon? (Timmy ran away, and got back to the school hallway. He ran in it like if it was a maze. Timmy was on the far side) *Vicky: Twerp! You're not going to- (Timmy accidentally collided with a loose broomstick, obscuring hearing) with this! I will get you crying all day! (Timmy made it into the science room. He tried to prepare random chemicals that exploded in his face) *Timmy: Oh can't you explode when you're dropped?! (Vicky found him) *Vicky: Chemicals? Haha! This tiny chemical plant is of no use! Hahahahahaha! But first! (Some magical sparkles showed up on Timmy) *Vicky: Now I'll make you taste this ultimate fly-destroying chemical I've learnt to make! (A giant explosion was seen outside the school. Apparently, Timmy's intact albeit for pain) *Timmy: AHHHH! I regret going here! Wait, the pain is weak! Hurray! *Vicky: My idea FAILED! Maybe next time I'll strip your pain resistance, twerp! *Timmy: Look, a giant monster behind you! (He pointed behind her, which she had looked towards. She saw nothing, and that allowed Timmy to run away into the maze of lockers.) *Vicky: You're not going to run away from me, squirt! (Timmy went to the other side, as Vicky lost track of him) *Timmy: We'll see whether you can find me without magic! (Timmy hid in a locker, in hopes she won't use her magic as he challenged her. Instead the locker opened. No other lockers were heard being opened. And her wand was glowing. She held Timmy tightly) *Vicky: Found you, Timmy! *Timmy: You cheated! Let's try again! *Vicky: And why would I listen to you, squirt? So you can run away from me?! *Timmy: But that's a challenge! *Vicky: No, you little escaper! I want you to cry all day! *Timmy: No! I don't want you to touch me, you inhuman monster! *Vicky: Make a wish... OR ELSE! *Timmy: I wish you stopped picking on me! Did you forget about Tootie?! *Vicky: Oh... I haven't tortured her for a while... I'll grant you this wish, FOR 50 BUCKS! *Timmy: Take them from my piggy bank... (Vicky poofed up the whole piggy bank instead) *Vicky: No, I'm going to take the whole piggy bank! Hahahahahahaha! (Vicky disappeared. Timmy was back at home.) *Timmy: Greedy, lying and cheating monster stole my piggy bank! (He opened the closet to find Jorgen) *Timmy: Jorgen? *Jorgen: Puny human! You have tasted her torture, right? Even my muscles can't stop her! *Timmy: I have suggested her to torture Tootie. I feel sorry for her. *Jorgen: That's smart, Timmy! It will make us plan for her next ill visit! Timmy: Oh yesss! Finally I got one good thing from that bad day! *Jorgen: And by the way, don't fall to her night spells. She'll make you think you have your fairies, and that will wake her up once you state their names! *Timmy: Really? So if I didn't spell my fairies' names, she wouldn't have done all that to me today?! *Jorgen: Yes... *Timmy: You have got it good for so long, Vicky... Now I will- (An anvil suddenly fell to Timmy's face, a V was seen on it) *Timmy: ...be powerless. (The end) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha! Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon